


You’re all I need

by spideysnat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Tower, Better Than Canon, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Date But Not Date, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, One Shot, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Stark Tower, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, happened off screen, idk how to tag, movies - Freeform, mutual feelings, romanogers - Freeform, shouldve been canon, soft, stevenat - Freeform, stevenat fluff, tired natasha romanoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysnat/pseuds/spideysnat
Summary: stevenat fluff with cuddles, a tired natasha and a loving steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 57





	You’re all I need

One night after a long day of training and paperwork, Steve and Natasha were on Natasha’s floor in the Avengers Compound, cuddled up on the couch watching a old romcom that Natasha forced Steve to watch. Steve claimed that he hated those movies, and would only watch them for her, but she knew that he secretly loved them. It was nearing the end of the movie when Natasha started to drift off; her head snuggled against Steve’s chest, right over his heart. She looked so precious and calm. And then it struck Steve. He finally realized how much he loved Natasha. Steve slowly went to grab the remote off the table, not wanting to wake Natasha and shut off the movie. He grabbed the blanket that was beside them and put it gently over her body. Then he softly picked her up bridal style and brought her to her bedroom. Once he was sure she was settled, he was going to shut the lights and go back to his floor. He gently pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and went to get up and leave. Natasha quietly stirred and grabbed his shirt. “Hey, You fell asleep watching the movie. I’m just going to wash the dishes and then I can leave.” Steve whispered quietly. Nat quietly groaned in protest and pulled on his shirt. “Nat, it’s okay” Steve assured. Nat’s grip loosened on his shirt, only for her hand to be brought to his. “Steve, Stay” Natasha said sleepily. Steve wasn’t so sure what she meant by that until she squeezed his hand a bit. “Please” she said lightly. “Okay, I can go sleep on your couch. Goodnight Nat.” Steve whispered. Nat whined softly and slurred “No, Stay.” Steve then understood. She wanted him to lay beside her. He didn’t know why he was so nervous since they cuddle on the couch all the time. But just in case steve asked for reassurance. Nat didn’t say anything; she only pulled his hand closer to her. That seemed like enough for Steve so he gently went to the other side of the bed and lightly layer beside her. As soon as he was down on the bed, Nat instantly cuddled right up against Steve. Her cheek gently placed over his heart. On instinct, Steve’s hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Steve felt the tension leave Natasha’s muscles, as if having him there made her more relaxed (it did.) Steve put his chin lightly on top of her head and just took in the conforming smell of her vanilla and strawberry shampoo. “Goodnight Natasha” Steve said as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple and rest his head atop of hers again. Natasha cuddled in closer, craving the warmth, the smell, the touch, the feel and the comfort of steve as she replied lightly “Goodnight Steve.” They both fell asleep in each others arms, knowing they will be safe as long as they have eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! thank you so much for reading this!! this is my first fic and i tried my best 🥺 i know it’s short but it’s a little cute stevenat filler. i’d like to thank @russiasnataliaa on twitter for somewhat inspiring me and @natashaswaffles on twitter for telling me what natasha would smell like. follow me on twitter @spideysnat
> 
> feel free to leave any constructive criticism/feedback and any future ideas. have a great day/night!! <33


End file.
